Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump and a dishwasher provided with the pump.
Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an appliance that washes off food leftovers remaining on dishes or cooking utensils (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘washing target’) by using a detergent and washing water.
A dishwasher includes a tub for providing a washing space, a rack provided inside the tub, in which a washing target is received, a spray arm for spraying the washing water to the rack, a sump for storing the washing water therein, and a pump for supplying the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
The pump provided in a dishwasher according to the related art includes a housing in which the washing water is stored, an impeller provided inside the housing, and a motor provided outside the housing for rotating the impeller.
Since the motor includes a rotation shaft passing through the housing and connected to the impeller, a ball bearing for rotatably supporting the rotation shaft is necessarily required for the housing.